As Long As You're Mine
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: When Travis lands the male lead in Wicked  Chiron made him audition , he goes to Katie for help on the more romantic scenes. Will this be what gets them together? TRATIE!


**So…. If any of you have read my other story "You've Lost", this is more of an apology for making Travis a killing monster for Kronos and, um, killing Katie slowly and painfully… **

**Umm hehe. If you haven't… um IGNORE that last part (or you can R&R You've Lost :D) and just think of this as a V-Day present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Wicked although I've read the books for both :D**

Travis POV

How did I get here: Katie freaking Gardner_,_ _on top of me_, in her _empty_ cabin, kissing _me_? I'm not complaining but… I think I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

It all started when Chiron got so pissed with Connor and me that he told us we needed a punishment that will "get us out of camp and keep our brains occupied" or something like that. So, just our luck, the nearest small people theater is putting on _Wicked_.

And, get this, I'm so freaking talented and perfect and can never fail, I just _happen_ to get the lead part, _Fiyero_. Who names a kid Fiyero, anyways? This is one of those times I wish I were less attractive, talented, charismatic and perfect like my brother. _He_ got a small part. _He _doesn't have to do anything.

And, because I think he hates me, Mr. D has invited the gods and the demigods to come see me perform.

It's the day before the opening night and I was scared as Hades. The other Fiyero had to get surgery a few weeks before and is complaining that he can't go on because singing will hurt his shoulder.

_Obviously_ he's never been in a demigod's shoes.

So, as I was pacing back and forth, re-reading my lines and trying _not _to think of the chance of me falling on my face in front of my dad and everybody else, Connor decided to mock me.

"Dude!" I yelled, because I was _so_ not in the mood. "I'm having a midlife crisis-"

"-I wish."

"-and I do _not_ need you reinforcing these ideas of failure and embarrassment!" I said, ignoring his last comment.

He yawned and threw a blanket at me, making it land on my head and arms. I stood there for a while, then shook it off. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Go practice with your girlfriend, Gardner. Oh shut up, you're into her," he said, seeing the look on my face. "She sees that play every year. I'd be more surprised if she _didn't _know it by heart."

I stood there, shocked, just blinking. Then, I ran up to him, gave him a bone-crushing hug, kissed him on the head (which I regretted right away. Does that boy _ever_ shower?), grabbed the karaoke C.D., then ran to the strawberry fields.

"Stoll!" Katie yelled from afar. Huh, she hears _one person_ running towards the strawberry fields and she just assumes it's me. Hurtful. I finally got there to see her with her hands on her hips, one hip jutted out, and she's glaring at me. I don't take the time to admire her; instead I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the Demeter cabin.

"Ok," she said when we got there, panting. "What's your problem, Stoll?"

I got down on my knees, my hands in what looked like prayer. I was so desperate; I just decided to go to begging. "Please, Please, PLEASE! I need help because I have the lead role, Fiyero, and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everybody and I _know_ you've seen Wicked and I need your help because I'm more scared than I've ever been and I don't want to sing some random romance song with some random girl and PLEASE!" I begged, all in one breath.

She stared at me. Then, she started laughing. "Why are you laughing, woman? This is serious!" I yelled.

She calmed down a little and wiped a tear from her face. An actual tear! My pain made her laugh so hard she _cried!_ "Ok, ok! I'll help."

I perked up. "Really?" She nodded and pulled out her C.D. player. "Why?"

She looked at me and gave out a chuckle. "Because seeing you beg to me made my day." She bit her lower lip. "And… I don't want you to make a fool out of yourself in front of the gods, no matter how funny it would be."

I gave her a cocky smile, my dignity restored. "You just want to sing with me," I told her, giving her the C.D. and correct number.

She looked at me. "Do want my help or not?" she asked dangerously.

I smiled sheepishly. "Did I say how good you look, Katie flower?"

She rolled her eyes and played the music. We sat on her bed, on our knees.

She pulled me closer to her so our knees touched. I looked at her like she was crazy. "It's an intimate song," she said. I nodded, still nervous about singing with Katie. When she started singing, though, I got confidence and started grabbing her arms and waist, kissing her neck at times, and roaming her body with my hands and she did the same, pulling me closer to her and grabbing my back and arms.

_**Katie**__  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

Here, I gave her a passionate kiss, but short enough so I could sing on time.

_**Travis**__  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

_**BOTH**__  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

_**Travis**__  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

_**BOTH**__  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine  
_

I studied her face for a while, like I was supposed to. Her hands were behind my neck and mine were around her waist and we were pressed together.

_**Travis**__  
(spoken)  
What is it?_

_**Katie**__  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked_

After that last word, we looked into each other's eyes and kissed, just like we should. I started to pull away, but Katie pushed me onto the bed, still kissing me. Now, I knew for a _fact_ that I wasn't supposed to do this, but I decided to go with it.

* * *

And that's where I am now. After the need for air become too much, we pull away slowly. "Katie?" I ask, scared out of my wits, because even though she doesn't look it, she _can _kill me.

She smiles and lies down next to me. "Yeah?" she says sweetly.

"Are-are you ok?" I stutter.

She turns around and straddles my waist, glaring at me. "I _finally _kiss you and you ask if I'm ok?" She throws her hands up in the air. "Now I feel Annabeth's pain!"

It takes me a while to understand her. "Whoa, wait!" I say. "You are into me? Really?" She nods. "What about that guy from the Apollo cabin, Will? I though you two were dating?"

"We _were_," she says, putting emphasis on 'were'. She trails her hand up my chest to cup my face. I give a shudder. "But then I fell for you," she says seductively. This was _not_ the Katie I knew. She seems to realize this as she jerks her hand away and blushes.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I'm never taking advice from an Aphrodite camper again." I chuckle.

"I don't know," I say, grabbing waist. "I kind of like this Katie." I bring her down for another kiss, not as passionate as the other, but more sweet and loving.

She pulls away ever so slowly, and I savor her taste. "I think you're ready," she tells me.

"For?" I ask her, because my brain is still fuzzy from the many kisses we've shared today.

She leans in and whispers, "The play, stupid." My eyes go wide and look for the nearest clock.

"It's seven!" I yell, and jump off the bed, Katie coming down with me. I help her up and interlock my fingers with hers. "I have to get going," I say. I laugh sheepishly and rub the back of my neck with me free hand. "I'm, um, already late."

She nods and gives me a quick peck. "I'll see you there. Break a leg."

I look at her like she's crazy. "_Why_," I ask, "do you want me to _break my leg_?"

She closes her eyes and opens them with an exasperated sigh. "Just go," she tells me and I nod.

Her yell stops me. "Yeah, Katie?"

She gives me that stunning grin. "I love you."

I grin back. "I know you do."

"Travis," she growls and I run back to her, my arms around her waist once again.

"You know I love you. Ever since we met." She nods, pushes me away, and gives me a kick in the butt.

"Now go," she tells me, and I salute to her.

I take a quick shower and meet Connor by the camp van. "What took you so long, bro?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows. "Were you and Katie safe?"

I smack him on the back of the head. "Shut up, Connor," I say, but I can't help the grin that spreads across my face and I touch my lips where Katie kissed me.

He laughs at me. "Ok, scarecrow boy. As long as you had fun." I look at him and smile.

"I did."

**Sorry about the bad ending. Ugh, that took forever. Anyways, I hope you like it! If you did, you could give me a little review. And I will not be continuing this. Also, Katie is OOC, I know. If you've seen the play, you'd understand how that scene left you. Like I said, I hope you review.**


End file.
